startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darrin LaCrosse
Darrin LaCrosse is a quirky member of the Q Continuum who has an affinity for the counterculture of late 1960s Earth. He is a follower of the great philosopher, Quinn, and also the uncle of Calius Kirk. Background Darrin claims to be upwards of 24 billion years old. Despite this, Q and Q2, both at different points referred to him as young. Darrin's sister, Saraa, was relatively close to him in age and the two of them were very close to each other personally. For a good majority of his existance, Darrin and his sister were subject to the whims of their overbearing parents and the stoic lifestyles lived by most in the Continuum. However, when the two of them discovered Quinn, and found his teachings to be most enlightening, they began to see that there was a way out. In the 20th Century, Darrin discovered the counterculture of 1960s Earth and fell enamoured with it. Attempting to leave the Continuum to live life in the form of a human, he traveled to Earth with a group of friends who called themeselves Peter, Charley, David, and Bob. However, their attempt to leave the Continuum was thwarted when the Continuum police arrested them all for a violation of breaching the dimensional plane between the Continuum and the corporeal universe. Darrin and his friends, who got off with only a fine, were enraged that they were not allowed to interact with humans, but there was not much they could do at the time. It wasn't until nearly 300 years later that they were allowed to leave the Continuum legally. However, they went against a common Q precept when they decided to go back in time to 20th Century Earth, breaching the time-space continuum. Of course, the extent of their powers allowed for them to not disturb too much within the original timeline. Darrin and his friends posed as struggling British musicians from Birmingham and lived for the most part in Westminster, London. & ST:P It is apparent that at some point Darrin travelled to San Francisco where his sister visited him, as he carried around a picture of them there. The picture was a polaroid photograph dated in June of 1967 and depicted the two of them in front of Victorian homes near the intersection of Haight and Ashbury. ST:C The Particle of Existence When Darrin and Saraa were still Q-Lings (young Qs), their mentor, Quinn, entrusted the Particle of Existence to Saraa's care. Quinn had stolen the Particle from the Continuum Head Council becuase he did not believe it was safe because there was too much corruption in their ranks. Saraa promised to keep it safe for him and Darrin was the only person other than Quinn who knew that Saraa had it. Darrin helped Saraa conceal the particle for milennea inside of a special music box. However, in the 23rd Century after Saraa had given up immortality to live as a human with Jim Kirk, she moved it from the music box.'' ST:P'' Q2's Request In the year 2314, while Q2 was protrolling the Continuum prison where Trelane had been held for the past eight years, he discovered to his horror that Trelane had somehow escaped. Feeling that someone on the Continuum's Council was responsible for this, Q2 went to the only person he knew he could trust, Darrin. Travelling back to London, Earth, in the year 1969, Q2 proceeded to find Darrin. After making contact with him and relaying the story to him, Darrin agreed to travel back to normal time-space to warn Calius, Q, and the crew of the Alliant. Q2 told Darrin not to reaveal everything right away, because he still didn't know who in the Continuum was responsible for Trelane's release, and with that, he left back to normal space-time. Darrin, before he left as well, decided to call upon his close friend, Q-Ness. When Q-Ness appeared to Darrin, Darrin requested that he find out who the mole was and report back to him on the Alliant. Q-Ness agreed and left back to the Continuum in order to start digging up dirt. After Q-Ness had left, Darrin decided to leave as well. Keeping Q2's order in mind, Darrin created an elaborate diversion on Mariana Beta, a planet that the Alliant had been ordered to investigate by Starfleet Command. Using his powers he reacreated his London neighbourhood on the planet, and sat by himself in wait for Calius and her away team. When they appeared he pretended that he really was indeed a human from 1960s Earth who had arrived on the planet via some sort of temporal shift. When Darrin caught a glimpse of Kierreh Lieçannanul, who was a member of the away team, he pretended to faint, and this prompted the away team to take him back to Alliant's sickbay. Also, having found no other signs of life on the planet, Calius deduced that it was best not to leave him there. Upon waking up in sickbay, Darrin was confused by the sight of Calius for a moment and mistook her for his sister. Once he realised what he had done he tried to divert his attention to Dr. Anjali Sinjin, who he had suddenly found was attractive to him. Calius, however, still found something oddly familiar about the man, but decided to keep it to herself. After flirting with Anjali and having little success, he then turned to Calius and Q and introduced himself as Darrin LaCrosse. And when Calius asked him what year he thought it was, he provided her with the answer "ninteen sixty-nine". Calius informed him that it was indeed nearly 345 years later, and that he had somehow wound up on Mariana Beta with little explanation. She then offered, despite sudden protest from Q, to allow Darrin to stay with them on the Alliant, ''to which Darrin hastily agreed. ''ST:C Darrin vs. Q From almost the instant he first saw him, Q had an immediate distrust of Darrin, finding his circumstances for being on Mariana Beta to be suspicious. Q also explained to Calius and he couldn't stand "hippies" for the simple reason that he had "had a bad experience with one in the past. Darrin, in light of Q's feelings toward him, began to have similar feelings back. These feelings only grew when Darrin overheard members of the senior staff speculating that Q had romantic feelings for his niece, which he initially and overtly disapproved of. Their relationship only deteriorated further when Q ordered Ensign Mikey Fletcher to do a background search on Darrin to find if he really was who he claimed to be. Of course, the search proved that Darrin had indeed been on Earth in the late 1960s, but when Darrin found out about it, he exploded on Q, not being able to understand why he couldn't trust him. A few days later, Q came across Darrin talking to Q-Ness in a corridor in Engineering, and overheard their conversation about the goings on in the Q Continuum. Now knowing that Darrin was a Q, Q confronted the two of them and demanded an explanation. Q-Ness had nothing to explain, so he left, but Darrin offered to tell Q the entire story. Speaking together in the secluded observation deck, Darrin told Q that he had been sent by Q2 to warn Q and Calius of Trelane's escape. Furthermore, he revealed that he was Calius's uncle, and that she was a Human/Q hybrid, making her the only possible person who could stop Trelane from destroying the known universe. Q was about to leave to tell Calius this, but Darrin stopped him, claiming it was too dangerous for her to know yet, and that he had been told by Q2 to wait until they knew more informantion. Reluctantly, Q agreed to keep Darrin's secret. However, a few days later when Trelane came to the Alliant in the form of a mysterious spatial anomaly, Q went against Darrin's wishes and told Calius that the anomaly had been caused by Trelane and that he had escaped from Continuum prison. Distraught and frightened, Calius left the bridge in tears. Darrin crossed her on her way to the observation deck and asked her what was wrong. When Calius uttered the words Trelane, that was all Darrin needed to figure out what had occured. Angry, Darrin burst onto the bridge and demanded to talk with Q. Chagrined, Q agreed and while in the turbolift, Darrin scolded him and accused him of allowing the plan against Trelane to fall apart. Q tried to apologize, but Darrin wouldn't have it, and he stormed off once the turbolift had reached it's destination. ST:C The Truth Comes Out After an attempt on her life in order to save Q, Q and Q2 told Calius that she needed to speak to Darrin, becuase he could explain to her why Trelane had escaped and why the Continuum could only be saved by her. Calius didn't quite understand why she would need to talk to Darrin, but agreed and allowed Q2 to escort her to Darrin. They found him the hallway and after explaination from Q2, Darrin agreed to tell Calius the truth. Using his powers, Darrin transported the three of them to his quarters. Calius, thinking Q2 had been responsible for the transport, was surprised to find that it had actually been Darrin who did it. She immediately pegged hi as a Q, but still didn't understand why he had been sent to her. Taking the polaroid picture of him and his sister out of his nighstand drawer, Darrin handed it to Calius. Instantly she realized the woman, was indeed familiar, but still didn't understand. Darrin explained to her that she was his sister, and also Calius's mother, Saraa. Astonished, Calius realized that this made her half Q, but didn't get why she didn't have powers too. Q2 told her that it was becuase her mother had forsaken her powers to live life as a mortal to marry her father. He also told her, that despite not posessing any powers, she still had the essence of a Q in her blood, which made her the only person in the known universe who could stop Trelane from destroying everything. Calius found this daunting at first, but Darrin reassured her, telling her that she was strong and that her mother would be very proud of her. ST:C Trelane Threatens Darrin A few days after reveling his identity to Calius (and presumably the rest of the senior staff), Darrin made his way to the Alliant's lounge where he was to have tea with Dr. Sinjin. When he arrived, she was already there waiting for him, with the mysterious waiter being the only other person in the lounge. Not suspecting anything, Darrin sat with Anjali and ordered green teas for both of them. However, the two inviduals there would prove to be, in reality, Trelane and Oreus, the man who had allowed for the former's escape from prison. Trelane had disguised himself cleverly as Anjali, while Oreus posed as the waiter. As Oreus got the tea out of a replicator, he took the cup intended for Darrin and used his powers to spike it with some substance that was capable of rendering a Q unconscious. Still unaware of his unfortunate situation, Darrin gladly took his tea and continued his flirting with "Anjali". After a few sips of the tea, Darrin began to feel it's effects, first becoming delirious and then fainting cold. When Darrin awoke again, he was in a dark vacuum of space similar to the place where Calius's dreams of Trelane took place. Trelane and Oreus had tied his arms up to a post and stood before him in a spot of light. Darrin was outraged and demanded to know what Trelane wanted with him. Trelane proceeded to explain that he wished to make a deal with Darrin. Unimpressed, Darrin stated that he would rather die than make a deal with him. Trelane ignored him, and decided to play with Darrin's emotions by saying that he could bring Saraa back to life if Darrin handed over his niece. Darrin, however, was hardly fooled by Trelane's antics and told him again that there wasn't going to be any deals. Trelane then went on to verbally attack Darrin by calling him a traitor and accusing him of allowing the Continuum to fall into ruin by helping his neice to live when she had breathing complications on the day of her birth. The argument went on for several more minutes until Trelane finally decided that he wasn't getting anywhere with Darrin and returned him to the Alliant. Darrin subsequently went to the Bridge to tell Q and Calius what had occured. Meeting with the two of them in Calius's ready room, Darrin explained that Trelane would only continue taunting them, and that they needed a place to hide from him in order to collect their thoughts. When asked how that was possible, Darrin told Calius that, while Qs were omnipresent and knew of everything that was occuring in the flow of normal space-time, they had to take special care to look into and see the past or future. Therefore, he deduced hiding in past would render them unseen by Trelane, even if only for a few days. To Q's utter horror, Darrin suggested that they all go back to him to London, 1969. Q fervently protested against this idea, but Calius agreed when Darrin explained that he had friends who were Q that were already residing there.'' C'' Taking the Crew Back in Time The "Magical Mystery Tour" After agreeing on the year 1969, Darrin, Calius, and Q returned to the main Bridge, offering for members of the senior staff who were human or could easily pose as human to accompany them in thier hiding. Calvin, Donny, Anjali, Shamyra, and Gabe agreed to tag along with them. Once everyone was clothed in the proper attire for the trip, Darrin decided to pay homage to his favorite band, the Beatles, and recreated the tour bus from Magical Mystery Tour ''to transport the group to 1969. Calvin was extatic to see the bus, but everyone else was a little odded-out by Darrin's flamboyancy. However, they all ultimately agreed to board the bus, and Darrin "drove" them there. When Darrin "landed" the bus in 1969 London, they appeared in a back alley and Darrin struggled to find the vehicle's brake. After running trough a pile of garbage and laundry and knocking over several tables at a streetside cafe, the bus was brought to a screeching halt and a constable promptly gave Darrin a speeding ticket (which he later disposed of in a trashcan). To get rid of the bus, Darrin sold it for 150 pounds to a random woman walking down the street. Settling Into Madame Alexeivaya's After the sale of the Magical Mystery Tour bus, Darrin then led the group to his abode in Westminster. He explained, particualrly to Calvin, that he and his band all lived in a tenament located in a subdivided Victorian home owned by the mysterious Russian gyspsy, Madame Alexeivaya. Upon arriving to the house, Madame Alexeivaya, was the first to greet Darrin. When he explained that his friends needed a place to say, she obliged to allow them to stay in the extra rooms free of charge. After informing Darrin that his band was performing at the Shack, Madame Alexeivaya soon vanished off somewhere, and the hostess, Mrs. Butterworth, proceeded to welcome them. Mrs. Butterworth, who was revealed to also be Q, then moved on to accuse Darrin of being a bad host and ordered him in her matronly way to go show his guest their rooms. Darrin immediately obliged. He gave Donny and Calvin, and Shamyra and Gabe rooms on the second floor, and then proceeded to the fourth floor with Anjali, Q, and Calius, to give Calius and Q their room in the crow's nest. While Calius and Q awed at their room, Anjali was anxious to know where ''she ''would be staying, to which Darrin coyly avoided an answer. Calius then stepped into the conversation and frankly suggested that Anjali stay with Darrin. He, of course, approved of this idea immediately, but his hopes were somewhat quashed when Anjali facetiously stated that she would be occupying his couch. The moment was then interrupted when Calvin and Donny shouted up saying that they wanted to go see the band perform. Anjali and Darrin left the crow's nest then., but Calius and Q stayed behind for a moment to check out their room. At the Shack When everyone had gathered downstairs, they promptly left for the Shack, which Darrin explained was located a few blocks away in Soho. It was getting dark, and as they walked along, Calius lagged a little behind. Darrin and Q were among the first to realize that she was missing and when they stopped the group to look behind they saw that Calius was several feet behind them being accosted by a street thug. Q ran to her rescue and the street thug ran away. Soon after, they reached the club where Darrin's band, Quantum Colours, was in the middle of performing "Come Together" by the Beatles. Durning the performance, Calius fainted from a panic attack due to her insecurities about her feelings for Q. This having happened, Darrin, his band, and the others rushed to her aid. When Calius came to and was beginning to feel better, Darrin formally introduced his niece to the band, who were extatic to finally meet the daughter of his late sister. Soon after this, they all returned home, where Mrs. Butterworth was preparing a pot roast dinner. Darrin offered to help her after Calvin and Donny volunteered to set the table, but Mrs. Butterworth violently objected, mentioning what a disaster it had been the last time he helped her in the kitchen. She also hinted to Anjali that, should she marry him, she should not to allow him in the kitchen. Darrin was surprised by the statment, and asked Mrs. Butterworth telepathically if she thought that Anjali liked him. Mrs. Butterworth insisted that she did, otherwise she wouldn't have hinted to her to marry him. Darrin and Anjali Later that evening, Darrin and Anjali were sitting in his room and Anjali was looking at a picture she had brought of her young son, Raj. Darrin became interested and asked if he could see. She showed it to him, and as she got to talking about her son, she began explaining the nature of her ex-husband, first telling a story about how he wasn't even there on the day of their son's birth. She then went on to explain how her ex-husband had cheated on her and she still stayed with him for years afterward until she just couldn't stand it anymore. Darrin responded by telling her that he would never treat her like that, and this prompted him to confess his affection for her. Anjali was unsure at first because she was convinced that any man wouldn't want to be with a woman how already had a child, but Darrin assured her that he loved her for who she was and not for superficial reasons. This having been established, they both went to bed together. Attempting to Inspire Q The evening before, Darrin's band had attempted to convince Calius to confess her romantic feelings to Q, but to no avail. They then decided that Q would be easier to convince and asked Darrin for advice about how they should go about it. At first Darrin objected to the whole thing based on his general dislike for Q. However, after some convincing from Charley and the others, Darrin agreed to do it, but said they should wait until morning, so they did. That next morning, they summoned Q to the music where they attempted to "musically inspire" him. They used the song "Ride My See-Saw" originally by the Moody Blues, and using their Q-ly powers they performed it in a psychedellic and extremely esoteric manner. After the whacky performance was finished, Q was highly confused and failed to see it as anything but "Darrin taking him on an acid trip". The band was disappointed that their point had failed to be conveyed and Peter boisterously demanded that Darrin take the time to explain it to him. Darrin reluctantly agreed to this, and when the others left, he proceeded to explain to Q. his speech was still slightly esoteric, but Q eventually understood. Darrin basically explained that Q had to look inside of himself to find the answer to his questions about Calius. To demonstrate this, Darrin literally made two copies of himself, one being normal and the other being ethereal and spirit like. In this demonstration his ethereal self looked his normal self in the eyes in order to discover the true answers to his questions. Darrin then brought his two selves back together and told Q that if he could do this, his question would be answered. He then left Q to himself when Q said that he finally understood. After Q had some sort of epiphany regarding his feelings for Calius, he reverted to a happier mood and insisted on taking every one out on the town that evening, and later that night proposed marriage to her. Trelane's Visit to London A few days later, while Darrin was showing Calius her mother's prized music box he randomly turned into a Jack Russel terrier with little explanation. It would later be revealed that Trelane had arrived in London and had marked his arrival by turning Darrin and his band into different types of dogs as a distraction. The distraction worked quite well and Trelane was able to get Q and Calius alone to chase them down the streets of London. However, the chase only lasted so song before Q and Calius jumped into the River Thames and Trelane decided to give up. The Final Battle Trelane's visit to London prompted Darrin, Calius, and Q to return to normal space-time. They knew that they could no longer hide from him and that it was time to go to the Continuum to face him once and for all. Although Q and Calius came out of the battle victorious, having destroyed Trelane completely, Calius was mortally wounded and was dead for several minutes before Q decided to give up his immortality to bring her back to life. Once she came back to life Calius told Darrin that she had seen Saraa in what she believed to be the Afterlife and that Saraa had told Calius to tell him that she loved and missed him. After the battle, the acting Head of the Continuum Council offered a position in the Council to Darrin. Back Aboard ''Alliant Planning Q's Wedding After Trelane had been defeated, the plans for Calius and Q's wedding went underway with Darrin being the best man. Q-Ness Introduces Ivan Working For the Continuum Council Memorable Quotes (after being drugged by the Viceroy): "Is it getting hot in here or is that just you....I mean....I....I....I don't know what I mean....I....The pink porpoises......on mushrooms....they really ARE real!" ST:C "TRELANE: (in Anjali's voice) Good morning, sunshine! DARRIN: (Starting to come to after being drugged) Anjali......what....? TRELANE: (Slaps him) WAKE UP, YOU MORON! DARRIN: Holy Hell! You're not Anjali!" ST:C "DARRIN: It's all gone down the loo! DONNY: What? CALVIN: Oh! Did I forget to flush the toilet in the men's restroom again? I'm really sorry. DARRIN: No! Figuratively speaking!" ST:C "Q2: (blows up Darrin's record player) Trelane has escaped. DARRIN: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!? Wait......WHAT did you say!? Q2: Trelane has escaped from prison. I went to check on him and he was gone. DARRIN: GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" ST:C "DARRIN: (upon awakening in Alliant's sickbay and seeing Calius) Saraa? CALIUS: No.... DARRIN: (Realizing what he's said) SARAH Witherspoon!....was a lovely lady, but she wasn't my type.....where am I?" ST:C "DARRIN: It's HERE!! CALIUS: What's here? DARRIN: THE MAGICAL MYSTERY TOUR! IT'S COMING! COMING TO TAKE US AWAY!!" ST:C "DARRIN: (to Praetor K'Pahl) Please forgive Q-Bert, he has something called Tourette's Syndrome. Q-BERT: Yes!......TAX INCENTIVE........uh, uh.....HEALTH CARE......REFORM! DARRIN: (Pulls Q-Bert aside) What the hell was that? Q-BERT: I don't know, apparently I have Tourette's Syndrome...." ST:O "DARRIN: Congratualtions, Larry! You just won a million FedCred! (hands Officer 2 a bag of money) OFFICER 2: Really?? DARRIN: No......(snaps his finger and the bag is gone) I'm taking it away from you, just becuase I want to be a bastard! (laughs and snaps out of his game show host guise)" ST:O SARAA: Darrin! Q-LING 1: Wait..what did Q just call Q? Q-Ling 2: Darrin!? DARRIN: It's like a pet name, okay? Q? ST:P (At the Q Academy in Perdition) "Q is right! You are all fake! (jumps up on a table) I say we rebel! RIOT! Who needs bloody school anyway!?" ST:P Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Characters Category:Q Category:Time Travelers Category:Political Figures Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Star Trek: Origins